This invention relates to a flexible joint intended to connect two parts with each other, the connected parts being able to be rigid, of hose-type or a combination thereof, for instance of that pipe-type being used in vacuum-cleaners, implying that the joint is positioned between the rigid pipe means, which is connected to the suction nozzle of the vacuum-cleaner, and the hose which is connected to the vacuum-cleaner machine itself.
Vacuum-cleaners, as a rule, are designed in that way that the hose of the vacuum-cleaner at its one end is connected to the vacuum-cleaner machine itself and at its other end to the one end of that pipe which at its other end is connected to the nozzle of the vacuum-cleaner. This pipe, as a rule, is made of plastic material or a light metal material and is accordingly rigidly designed. Furthermore, the pipe has such a length that a person of normal length, who seizes the pipe approximately at the transition portion to the hose can vacuum-clean open areas in an essentially upright position.
If, on the contrary, the person in question should try to vacuum-clean under beds and chests of drawers by means of known equipment, the person in question has to huddle up strongly and even go down on his knees, which is felt very troublesome.
A joint of the kind mentioned by way of introduction is previously known but has not got any larger spreading on the market, probably dependent upon unsatisfying function.
This invention relates to a new type of flexible joint, preferably a pipe joint, which makes possible an effective and comfortable handling when using the same in for instance the pipeline of the vacuum-cleaner. By means of this new pipe joint is an effective vacuum-cleaning made possible not only on open areas but also on inaccessible areas like for instance areas under beds and chests of drawers. Moreover, the vacuum cleaning is facilitated on top of cup boards and the like.
The pipe joint mentioned has features described herein.